psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
0116 The Gates of Judgment
The Gates of Judgment is the sixteenth episode of Psycho-Pass. Synopsis Kogami, Tsunemori and Kagari go to the Ministry of Welfare's NONA Tower and discover that Makishima has already entered the building. They split into two groups. Kogami and Tsunemori go to the top floor, where Makishima is, while Kagari heads to the basement where Choe is. Kogami and Tsunemori encounter one of Choe's goons but Kogami quickly takes him out. Tsunemori is injured in the process but orders him to go on without her. Kagari enters the basement and discovers a staircase leading below the fourth floor, which is supposed to be the lowest floor in the tower. Heading downwards, he encounters one of the Choe's men, who attempts to shoot him. Kagari defeats the attacker and takes his weapon and radio. Choe contacts him through the radio, reveals that he is currently hacking the final door to the core of the Sibyl System, and attempts to turn Kagari to Makishima's side, unsuccessfully. Kagari heads towards Choe's location and asks Choe to destroy the core before he arrives, so that two of the things he despises will disappear from the world. Kogami and Makishima finally meet and face off. However, despite Kogami's experience in hand-to-hand combat, he is unable to defeat Makishima and is dispatched quite easily. His life is saved by Tsunemori, who runs up behind Makishima and knocks him out with the helmet Kogami gave her. Despite Kogami's request for her to kill Makishima, she only arrests him. Meanwhile, an injured Kagari manages to make it to the final floor in the basement. After battling three of Choe's men, he reaches the core of Sibyl System. He stands in shock beside Choe, who is excitedly filming the core, claiming that it's unnecessary to physically destroy it because releasing the secret of the core to the public will be enough to bring it down. His happiness is short-lived as Joshu Kasei, Chief of the MWPSB, appears behind them and points a Dominator at him. Though he fires his weapon at the same time, Choe absorbs the brunt of the Dominator's Lethal Eliminator and is killed. The shot from Choe's weapon destroys the Chief's outer layers, revealing her robotic body. She then points the gun at Kagari, who is shocked to find out that Kasei is an android. The gun is initially in the mode Non-Lethal Paralyzer, however, she hacks into the Dominator and forcibly changes its mode to Destroy Decomposer. Kagari smiles in his final moments before he is killed. Quotes *"Bingo. Shogo Makishima... What are you after in the Ministry of Welfare's NONA Tower?!" — Shinya Kogami *"You and I are the same. We are latent criminals. Just like a rat, I live by sneaking and hiding and you're a disposable hunting dog who has a collar put on." — Gu-sung Choe to Shusei Kagari *"Don't make me laugh. Both you and I are trash who simply envy the happiness others have." — Kagari's reply *"My friends are fighting your boss upstairs. So I can't betray them." — Shusei Kagari *"If you quoted Pascal, I would've said the same words to you." — Shogo Makishima *"That's not my problem. I'll kill you right here right now." — Shinya Kogami *"This is... the true form of the Sibyl system!" — Gu-sung Choe *"Oh, give me a break... This bites." — Kagari's last words Gallery PP0116.png|Shusei Kagari, when Kasey is about to kill him (with the Destroy Decomposer mode). Category:Episodes